dailylivesofhighschoolboysfandomcom-20200215-history
Vice President
Vice President (副会長 Fukukaichō) (real name unknown), is the vice-president of Sanada North High's student council. History Not much is known about the VP's history, except that he used to be a delinquent at some point in high school. The Student Council President invited him into the council, following which he reformed his behaviour. Appearance The VP is tall and broad-shouldered. He has tanned skin, a rather rough and wrinkled face, a prominent nose and dark blond hair. He also has some stubble on his chin. These features, combined with his generally stern expression, cause people to mistake him for a delinquent. His hair style is somewhat similar to that of Yoshitake Tanaka. He is usually seen in North High's school uniform, preferring not to wear the coat and tie. However, he dresses up neatly when the situation demands it. Personality Despite his delinquent looks, he is kind and gentle. Being practically in charge of the student council, he is keenly dutiful and hard-working. In his official capacity, he does not hesitate to be strict with those who disobey rules, as seen frequently with the girls from East High. Like the other council members, he is 'overly helpful' according to Motoharu. He did however use to be as wild as his appearance suggests, but this changed after being invited into the student council by the current president. In the series High School Boys and the School Festival 1 The VP is playing cards with Motoharu and Karasawa, when the East High president suddenly barges into the Student Council room. When they stare at her in annoyance, she and her companions get frightened by their appearances and rush outside. Realizing they have visitors, the three boys swiftly arrange the room neatly and make tea and snacks available by the time the girls re-enter. The VP asks the girls who they are, and when they say they're from East High, he gives them visitor passes they were supposed to be wearing. Later, noticing the president's apparent frustration at something, he holds up more money to buy better snacks, but she tells him that the snacks were fine. He then asks what was bothering her, but she stays silent, causing him to mentally label her 'completely insane'. The SCP then makes his appearance, surprising everyone. He informs the VP that he invited the girls over in order to discuss the upcoming joint school festival, to which the VP responds that he should have informed them in advance. After the SCP ends up angering the East High president, he asks the VP why "Ringo-chan" was so mad, and he responds that he has no idea. Relationships Student Council President The VP looks up to the SCP, who invited him to join the student council despite being a delinquent and gave him the opportunity to redeem himself. He goes as far as to label him a 'father figure', which the SCP finds embarrassing. The two are otherwise good friends and colleagues. The VP often tells the SCP off for slacking off and not doing his job properly, and even tries to keep his behaviour in line. In fact, due to the latter's general laziness, the VP is effectively in charge of the council, undertaking most of its duties. Motoharu The VP is good friends with Motoharu and the two are fairly similar in character. At one point, he tries to convince him that looking at a girl's underwear without her knowledge was guilt-inducing, but Motoharu doesn't buy it. Later, when they put it to the test with Ringo as the guinea pig, he ends up feeling extremely guilty. Despite this, he later sneaks another peek at them when Ringo is asleep, prompting the VP to clip him around the ear. Karasawa Karasawa and the VP see eye-to-eye on most things, and the two are good friends. Like Motoharu, the two are readily able to take stock of a situation and come to similar courses of action, as in their encounter with the Saviour. The VP also respects Karasawa's quick thinking and ability to defuse a situation, like when a fight breaks out at the school festival. Ringo The VP finds Ringo annoying and air-headed at times, but is friendly towards her. He doesn't like it when she randomly drops in on them (for snacks and/or entertainment) and disturbs their work. At the same time, he finds it fun to prank her. When she discloses her insecurity about her height to them, he and the others are quick to tell her she's completely normal and shouldn't worry about herself. Trivia *He placed 15th in the popularity poll, with 2,940 votes. *The manga never reveals which grade the VP is in, but he is a second-year student according to the anime. *The VP and Ringo are the only two characters whose ages are revealed in the series. References Category:Characters Category:Male